Passing Null
by Zieyune
Summary: While Percy Jackson and his gang embark on the perilous voyage to defeat Gaia and lull her back to sleep, a certain titan struggles to rise again.


**yo kronos needs more love guys**

There was no light. Just the dark grey fog swirling around, occasionally breaking out from its hypnotizing spiral pattern by a blast of wind. Past that, though, was nothing except for a darker than black sky. Well, if you could call that a sky. More like a void. He was sure that there was a sort of singularity that absorbed light, casting wherever it was in eternal blindness.

The irony, really, when he invaded Manhattan with the intent to create a new era of a sort of metaphorical darkness for the majority who did not serve him, yet now, banished to this place, he yearned for light. Yes, the beautiful light from the Sun. The bright blue sky, where under it stood trees with lush, green leaves and what was it? Yes, yes, of course. Mortal children playing under the trees, their rich sounds of laughter and happiness echoing across the fields of grass.

With that thought, Kronos, Lord of the Titans, now fallen, put his effort into regenerating his spirit and attracting the broken pieces of his soul faster than before. Across the four corners of Earth, dust-like tendrils, invisible to the human or immortal eye, yet blatantly obvious to any monster, flowed out of every alley, trash can, sewer system, under beds of scared children and swirled around a central point upon the southernmost part of Antarctica. This would be where the titan would eventually become reborn, even mightier than before.

Kronos would rise again. No matter how long it would take, whether it be a year or two years or even a million. Time made no difference, as _di immortals _were eternal. His mother, Gaia, may have taken the initiative to rule her domain, but he knew she was too old to be such a worthy being. It would be easy to topple her throne, especially with the help of his patron, exponentially more powerful than mother and father combined.

"Kronos, you are overloading your spirit if you keep accelerating your healing like this. If this keeps on going, you yourself will cease to exist, and there is nothing I can do about it. Please, take a rest. Enjoy some tea and crumpets, give an old deity like me some company," a figure said, its voice neutral. The smell of freshly baked pastries reached Kronos' figurative nose, forming a faint memory of that time when...

"Bah! As if I can see anything in this blasted place!" the lord of time called out, interrupting his memory of that time, "I want to be mended faster, my new body better than before! Even though I can wake a hundred thousand years later without a difference, there will be no going back in time to exact my revenge on that brat Percy Jackson. I do not have this power, the Fates have made sure of that."

His patron was silent for a moment. Most likely savoring his tea, of course. Tea was one of his patron's favorites, other than observing the world around him.

"... Very well then, Kronos. So be it. I will increase your soul resistance by ten-fold, hopefully you're strong enough to withstand something such as this. By the next year, you should be able to interface with your vessel and exact such a petty revenge."

"Petty?" the titan roared, almost shaking the void with its might, "The brat ruined all my plans for a new age! It has taken me hundreds of years to prepare for the assault of Olympus, and _he _ruins it all!"

"Kronos, remember that Percy Jackson merely gave the girl's knife to your previous vessel. If you would like to exact revenge, it would be better to take it out upon him instead. Please do not misdirect anger like this. Now, come, before I decide to destroy you with the power vested within me, and enjoy this wonderful tea I have obtained," Kronos' patron's voice said, barely concealing a steely anger.

"Hah! Fine then, Chaos, father of us all, I would be honoured to join," Kronos said, imagining himself seated in a blasted frilly laced chair, for god's sake, staring face to face with his grandfather, impassive as always.

"Good. Heaven knows what would have happened if you declined. The world would have been in peace for many years. It is my specialty, you know, to cause chaos within my jurisdiction," Chaos laughed.

A stream of piping hot Styx Merilos pooled into one of the ceramic teacups. Chaos passed it to the time lord and resumed back to munching on a blueberry scone.

Another day after the weeks and months since he 'died'. Kronos failed to list another reason for his mission to rise from the Void. He was sick of tea and crumpets, but if Chaos found out, there would be Hell to pay.

**need theta beta any recs?**


End file.
